Dark Matter (Kirby)
"Tough It Out!" ~02 Dark Matter creates monsters and comes out of complete darkness to destroy the entire universe, as it believes that if it cannot be happy then no one should. It is an entitiy itself that wants to destroy everything, the creaure Dark Matter, is form it takes on to destroy. Dark Matter itself is a force to be reckoned with as it takes over the mind of the host almost instantly upon contact. As such, having this power it will aim for the most powerful being that it is closer to, as such, King Dedede. Upon defeat it separates itself to get away, and in doing this is never truly destroyed; but due to so many of the dark monsters failing and running, Dark Matter himself attacks Kirby in Kirby Adventure 3. The monsters that it creates are normally overpowering for anyone to deal with, the monsters are as follows: Dark Matter Dark Matter is the shadowy figure behind the main plot in almost all of the Kirby games since Dark Nebula was sealed away in a treasure chest. He's very big in size and colored completly white, except for his eye which is blood red. He possesss all of the residents of Popstar and has them all aim for Kirby, the reason for this is because Kirby has been thwarting all of his plots since the first one. He possesses King Dedede because of him being a king, with King Dedede at his disposal he would be able to destroy Kirby or so he thought. King Dedede was defeated and Dark Matter ran away into the sky, leaving Dedede's body. Kirby, after gaining all the love on Popstar uses the Love-love stick to fly to the Hyper Zone, Which is the dimension that Dark Matter created. After defeating 0, Dark Matter teleports into view to fight Kirby himself. After hitting Dark Matter's body enough, the white part releases his eye, which is shown as a bleeding floating eye. After hitting that bleeding eye enough, he vanishes from the Hyper Zone And the Hyper Zone vanishes, but sadly enough for Kirby, Dark Matter got away and then moves on to create 02. Powers ------ Dark Matter's powers are very strange, as they include bleeding on Kirby causing damage, summoning tiny 0 like creatures from out of his body to attack Kirby, and ramming into Kirby to cause damage. With these abilities he seems as though he may be simple to beat, but he also has a very high defense which makes up for the lack of the attacks he has; because of this it makes him one of the most feared bosses throuout Kirby history. Dark Matter Trivia ----- *Unlike the other Dark Matter species, Dark Matter himself is the only one out of all of them to randomly attack a planet. The planet he chose was Popstar, the reason must've been because it was beautiful or seemed to filled with happiness, this though is unknown. *Dark Matter has been confused among fans as another one of the Dark Matter creatures (The one below this trivia), making people wonder which is which. *Dark Matter can only be defeated by one thing, love, this means the Dark Matter species in itself has a weakness to love. 0 (Zero) Zero as it is named is a Dark Form that has many powers as such it can read the mind, create copies of itself, and has mastery at swordsmanship. It first appeared in Kirby Adventure 2, where it took over Popstar, next in Kirby Adventure 3 it took over Popstar again but this time with Dark Matter. It has one eye as it is a form of Dark Matter. It attempts to destroy Popstar to get rid of one of the many planets that Dark Matter wants to destroy. At first King Dedede attempts to stop the evil himself but is defeated along with Meta Knight, they are both corrupted and taken over by Dark Matter, Kirby eventually frees them later on. He is fought by Kirby, blows into many peices of Dark Matter at the end of Kirby Adventure 3 and is never seen again, as for Dark Matter he went on to create 02. Powers ----- 0 is unlike any of the other species of Dark Matter, uses a sword to fight, he can still possess, and he also uses a strange form of magic that looks like lightening that is blck coming from his eye. He creates tiny Dark Matter creatures as well, the last ability that is known is that he can predict movements before they are made, making this boss harder than most Kirby bosses. 0 Trivia ----- *For a while it was believed that 0 was behind the whole plot until Dark Matter appeared. *0 is the only Dark Matter species that uses a sword. *0 unlike 02 is very unchivalrous and will attack even when the fight hasn't even begun. Miracle Matter Miracle Matter is a Dark Matter species that has the power Kirby has, he can use fire, ice, cutter, bomb, lightning, needle, and stone. The only downfall to this is when he is using the ability he has chosen to use he can be hurt with that very same ability. It is known that Miracle Matter was at first the final boss of Kirby The Crystal shards, but was defeated. He used his power (with the help of 02) and took over Ripple Star and possessed all the inhabitants. Therefore he then ruled Ripple Star alongside the now possessed fairy queen that has 02 inside of her. Powers As it is written, Miracle Matter has the powers of that of Kirby, which are fire, ice, cutter, bomb, lightning, needle, and stone. All of them are really powerful and very hard to dodge. But the ability he is using also has an effect, you have to hit him with the ability he is using at the time to hurt him. If you attack him when he is not that very ability, it will do no damage to him and it will be a waste of an attack. 02 02 is the final boss of Kirby: The Crystal Shards. He arrives on the planet named Ripple Star, and attempts to steal the Crystal Shard. This crystal can easily destroy any form of Dark Matter, but it must be used in the hands of a good hearted person or else it's power shall not work. 02 commanded Dark Matter forms to destroy the crystal so that the whole universe can be destroyed by Dark Matter. But a fairy named Ribbon takes the crystal to Popstar where Kirby lives. She is chased by Dark Matter forms and gets shot out of the sky by them, thus destroying the crystal and sending Ribbon into Kirby, who was sleeping at the time. Meanwhile a waddle dee, an artist named Adeleine, and King Dedede are all possessed by three Dark Forms. Kirby defeats them and returns them back to their normal selves, they all togather travel other planets gathering Crystal Shards. They then go to Ripple Star which is under control of 02, Kirby fights Miracle Matter, a boss that can transforms into many abilities, and defeats him. 02 then leaves Ripple Star and creates his own planet, named Dark Star, where Kirby fights 02 and defeats him. In the end 02 and a lot of the Dark Matter vanishes in a explosion but still living. Powers ----- Just like every other species of Dark Matter 02 has the power to possess, but his possession powers are so strong that he possessed the whole planet named Ripple Star. Along with that he has the power to create his own planet. His main attack is a little sparkling orb of energy that explodes when out of his eye for a few seconds. With all these powers he seems to be a worthy and powerful opponent, as well as chivalrous as he waits for you to gain the crystal power. 02 Trivia ----- *02 is the only Dark Matter species to have wing like structures, these wings help him move faster in the air. *02's physical features are that of an angel, which is complete paradox between Dark Matter species and an angel. *02 cries whenever hit by a crystal power in the eye, the reason for this is that he never feels happiness. *02 apparently takes over all planets but it only truly seen on Ripple Star, how he does this is by sending other Dark Matter species to the other planets. *02's battle song is on Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This makes people believe that another 02 like creature shall appear in the future. Dark Mind Although most of the species of Dark Matter is a black colored creature, Dark Mind is an exception, which he is a floating eye that is colored orangeish-red. He is a diabolical force that wants to control the Mirror World, and does so by creating monsters to destroy the lands of the Mirror World. He then found out about Kirby and Meta Knight coming to the Mirror World so he had Dark Meta Knight attack Meta Knight and sealed Meta Knight in the Great Mirror, where Dark Mind was located. He then had Dark Meta Knight destroy the Great Mirror, but only was able to have it break into shards. Kirby collected these shards and created the Great Mirror once again, and then entered the mirror to fight Dark Meta Knight, who was defeated and broke into peices like a mirror. Dark Mind created a vortex and Kirby got sucked into it, Meta Knight at the time threw the Master, a certain kind of sword, into the vortex. Kirby then got the Master and fought Dark Mind with it. In the end Dark Mind vanished just like all species of Dark Matter, and has not been seen since and will probably not be seen in any later games as well. Powers ----- Dark Mind has a few distinct powers which include bending reality to create another thing out of an object, having lazers and stars that come out of his eye that hit Kirby, and creating mirrors out of nowhere. He also uses these dark powers to create other beings that are like him, such as Dark Meta Knight, who wants the same goal as Dark Mind. The only power that he does not have that is common among the Dark Matter creatures is that he cannot possess other being but he can "steal" a body, though what makes up for this is his bending reality power, in which he can do anything he wants. Trivia ----- *Out of all the Dark Matter species, Dark Mind's origin is unknown and will probably never be found out. *Dark Mind does not possess instead he steals the body of his victims and uses them, distorts them, then makes the body his own. This is very strange, as this is not a possession and instead is exactly like killing a living form and using it as a puppet, which is not normal among the Dark Matter species. *Dark Mind is the only Kirby boss that you fight six times in one game. *Because Dark Mind lives in the Mirror World, it makes him the mirror version of the Dark Matter species but, that still makes him a Dark Matter species too. Dark Nebula For a long time it was believed that Dark Matter controlled everything, until Kirby Squeek Squad. That's when Dark Nebula appeared, he is the ruler of the Underworld and controls all species of Dark Matter. He's the one that had the plan to destroy the universe and destroy all kinds of life. Just like all species of Dark Matter, he feels no emotion but anger and sadness, because of this he feels that the rest of the universe should feel the same as he does. He himself, as well, has the power to possess someone, that someone is named DaRoach, who is a powerful magical wizard. The looks of a being possessed by Dark Nebula are all changed as the body, clothes, eyes, everything turns a dark purple. They have no control over Dark Nebula and cannot have him leave the body unless weakened. Upon possessing DaRoach, Dark Nebula made him more powerful than ever, but left DaRoach's body due to the damage done to it in the end. He takes on the form of a tiny star that floats around, Kirby follows him; and then he then fights Kirby who defeats him and sends him back to the Underworld. Because Dark Nebula was just sent back to the Underworld, this could end out meaning that all species of Dark Matter are still living meaning that further games may have more Dark Matter like bosses. Powers ----- As most Dark Matter are Dark Nebula can possess, but he has other qualities that all Dark Matter species do not, which is the powers of ice, fire, and lightening. These three powers are very powerful and he has no limit to his ability to use them. As well with this his possessions are more powerful than any species of Dark Matter, which he enhances moves and power. With these powers at his disposal he seems as if he is invicible, although with the Triple Star his power may be weakened, he can change the size of his body at will as well. Dark Nebula Trivia ----- *It is noted that Dark Nebula uses Ice, Fire, and Lightening. These three attacks change Dark Nebula's color and have the same colors as the Triple Star; either this may be a coincidence and may be noting that Dark Nebula is connected to The Triple Star in a certain way or it was just created that way. *Meta Knight at one time found the treasure chest that Dark Nebula was sealed in, meaning someone knew about Dark Nebula before then and sealed him in it. *There are only two species of Dark Matter that uses magic, Dark Nebula is one of them, 0 is the other. Personality (In General) Throuout Kirby's history people have noted the whole Dark Matter species are selfish, ruthless, evil, downright disgusting and ugly. The species itself hates the whole universe as a whole and wishes to destroy it just because they can't be happy. They attack anyone and everyone that they see, to them they are nothing but pawns in their plan to destroy everything. When possessing another being they distort the way that the being lived, such as attacking family, and destroying things they cherish. They also distort the body by making them do weird things such as their abdominal region opening up to create teeth so they can eat their enemy without swallowing with their mouth, or creating blobs of Dark Matter that comes out of the possessed one's mouth. The only thing that does not make sense about these monstrous creatures is that they have never found happiness or the slightest bit of joy. All they feel is hatred for anything and everything that lives happily and wants to just destroy it, the reason of hatred is unknown. One other strange trait about these creatures is that they are extremely persistant in getting what they want, and seemingly enough shall never stop until they get what they want; which is to destroy the whole universe. Videos kMuXbWHuxO4 9jvEvF2ndBI Gap4lZd5n8c luoTLUZE9bI 0ZUaI8CHHy0 Category:Animated VillainsCategory:Video Game VillainsCategory:Nintendo VillainsCategory:Kirby VillainsCategory:Dark FormsCategory:MonarchsCategory:CataclysmCategory:CreatureCategory:Dark LordCategory:ArchenemyCategory:Tragic VillainCategory:UsurperCategory:BossesCategory:AliensCategory:Cartoon Villains